Beast Wars Season 4
by GWolf
Summary: ON HIATUSBW season 4. No beast machines. Continues the story from Nemsis on, with a couple of changes.
1. Prologue: Aftermath

_I hated Beast Machines, so I'm writing my own version of Beast Wars Season 4. Its just going to be a continuation of the story, so don't expect any fancy emotional or deep moments cause I'm a bit thick. It starts with a directly after Nemesis. Basically, after being hit by Rhinox, Megatron was knocked out of the Nemesis, however he managed to escape. Optimus managed to save Dinobot before the ship exploded. The escape shuttle was damaged beyond repair after crashing with Nemesis. And Tigerhawk was destroyed, however two sparks left his body and were taken by the Vok. Oh, and Inferno and Quickstrike weren't killed in the valley. Well there's the setup, enjoy!_

**Prologue:Aftermath**

Optimus landed outside the entrance to the base, exhausted, and battered but alive. He'd managed to contact Rhinox and has ensured that he was still functional. The giant maximal glanced down at his barely conscious companion. Dinobot had been badly damaged by the explosion, if not for his powerful transmetal 2 armour, he would have been scrap. Optimus looked at him and thought, _In the spark of an enemy, there will be salvation. And in the darkness, there shall be a light. From a very unexpected source._ He turned to the sound of doors opening and saw the maximals rush out to meet him. All of them looked relieved, and exhausted. They skidded to a halt at the sight of Dinobot however.

After a few moments Rattrap asked, 'Optimus, what the slag is he doing here?'

'Rattrap, without him, none of us would be alive right now. He saved us all and we're going to repair him. Is that understood?'

The look on the rodent's face gave the clear impression that he did NOT understand. But he wasn't about to start an argument over a half conscious predacon. None of them looked happy. Cheetor grimaced at the sight of the creature that had helped transform his life. Black Arachnia and Silverbolt had had their own nasty run in that made them feel uncomfortable. Optimus looked at the less then enthusiastic faces and knew that this was not going to be easy, however their musing was interrupted by Rhinox's voice over the com

'If you're not too busy, someone mind coming over and giving me a hand out of this slag heap'.

Without a word Cheetor took off towards the crash site, giving Optimus and Dinobot a piercing stare before leaving. Optimus knew this was going to be hard, but they owed the raptor their lives, he had to help him. But they could discuss it later when…..

Optimus collapsed. Silverbolt and Black Arachnia rushed over and examined him.

'Optimus is badly banged up. Silverbolt give me a hand getting him to the CR chamber'.

'Yes, dear. Rattrap, bring Dinobot as well'.

Rattrap looked at the semi-conscious Dinobot and moaned, 'How come I keep getting the job of dragging around the slag heap'.

Dinobot's optic flickered, and Rattrap could have sworn he heard the word 'vermin' quietly escape his lips.

_Just a quick prologue, nothing fancy. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Also, I'm not sure where to go with Dinobot. So what do you think, should I revive the original(I've got an idea I think could work well for that) or develop Dinobot 2(he'll probably become kinda broody but I think it could work) Please let me know what you'd prefer._

**Episode 1: Adjustment**

**The maximals have saved the day but must now deal with their new 'member'. And Dinobot must deal with the sudden change in his outlook. To top it all, the predacons have reunited and Megatron reveals a secret weapon to aid in the now one sided Beast Wars**


	2. Episode 1: Adjustments

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars, bladdy bladdy blah_

_Thanks for the reviews guys, hope chap one please you_

**Episode 1: Adjustment **

Dinobot's telescopic optic flared to life and he sat bolt upright. For a moment he felt dizzy, but his head cleared, and he saw he was in what looked like a med bay

"Huh, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up. Beginning to think some would have to give ya the kiss of life".

The raptor turned to see Rattrap sitting at a console, watching him with an interested look on his face.

"How….how did I get here?"

"The Boss Monkey pulled you out of Nemesis before it got scrapped. And then I had to drag your sorry skidplate in here. You lead a charmed life Lizard Lips, anyone else would'a left you to get scrapped".

Dinobot's head swam a little again, and memories of the events on Nemesis flooded back. He…he had turned on Megatron and not only failed to destroy Optimus, but had armed the maximals with the very weapon they used to defeat the predacon leader. Honour…..honour had been the cause of it all. Suddenly, the swimming became worse, and he had to lean back. More memories came to him, but these weren't his. Arguing with Rattrap, duelling against Optimus, confronting Tigatron….none of these were his, they were the others, the firsts, the one from who he was created, his 'father'. It seemed he had been left an unusual inheritance. Half to himself, he said, "It seems my life has taken a..most interesting turn"

Rattrap laughed, "Ya can say that again Scale Face. For one thing, we're all dying to know why for Primus' sake you helped out Optimus, since your Megs left claw man, ya know"

"I……I will do my best to explain…..but not here, I would rather not have to explain it more then once. Rattrap, tell the maximals to meet me in the command centre". The raptor pulled himself off the table, wobbled slightly on unsteady feet, converted to beast mode and headed to the door. He never made it however, as Rattrap moved to block him

"No way Scales, no way you're wandering around here on your own. You're going anywhere, your going with me. I'll tell Optimus to meet _us _in the command centre".

The raptor's face came within a few inches of the rat's and he snarled, although why escaped him, he strangely felt like throwing an insult at the rodent, more of his 'fathers' legacy no doubt. Finally, he pulled back, "Very well Rodent, lead the way".

Rattrap smiled at the annoyed tone in his voice, "Ya know, Scales, might be hope for you yet

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Megatron lay on his back, staring at the sky. Everything had worked, everything was going exactly as planned. The ark had been defenceless, Optimus had been defeated, it was all within grasping distance. All he had to do was reach out and grab it. And as he had, Dinobot latched onto his hand, ruining everything. He should have known better, he should have known better then to give that blasted traitor a second chance at existence. He would pay, oh yes, he would pay!

_However, the wise tyrant does not brood on failure, he learns from it, yeesss_

Getting to his feet, he converted to beast mode and began to walk through the trees. Several small animals crossed his path, and he took great pleasure in crushing the life out of them. Nothing soothes the nerves like a little unmitigated violence on lesser beings. Suddenly he heard a joyous cry of "Royalty". Raising his head he saw Inferno, carrying Quickstrike, come down to earth. The pair landed and converted to beast mode.

"Royalty, thank goodness we found you".

"Yes, Sub-Commander, no doubt I would have been lost with out you two". Megatron doubted the ant picked up on the sarcasm. He suddenly noticed an absence. "Inferno, where is Waspinator".

The Fire-ant suddenly looked panicky, and seemed unsure of what to say. This problem was solved as Quickstrike leapt in, "Boss, that slaggin bug-eyed weirdo's gone and left. Packed his bags, and hit the high road, the lazy son of a sharkticon. We were all ready to slag the critters, and he up and quits, ain't that theACCKK-'' His sentence was abruptly cut off, as Megatron's tail wrapped itself around his throat. Before Inferno could make a move, a claw grabbed his. Bringing the two predacons together directly in front of his face, Megatron said in a very quiet voice, "Are you telling me you allowed Waspinator……..to retire?" The two bots looked at each other, then back at Megatron, and nodded. For a moment, the jungle seemed very quiet, then-

"IDIOTS!"

Megatron flung the pair into the air, and they crashed to the ground, a tangle of arachnid and insect legs. They both looked over at Megatron in time to see the dragon's head duck down to within a few inches of them. With a growl he said, "So, I've lost not only Dinobot, not only Rampage, but even that useless wreck? In case you two cretins haven't noticed, we can hardly defeat the maximals if there is only the three of us!" Suddenly, he withdrew, seeming to calm down.

"Fortunately, I have long prepared for this sort of eventuality. We shall not be short handed for long, no. Hmmm, but we need a base, yes". Suddenly he smiled, "And I believe I have the perfect solution". Glancing at the two dishevelled looking bots he said, "Pull yourselves together. We're leaving, first to pick up a few……souvenirs from times past, then we're off to our new base…..yyeess".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"We can't risk it Optimus"

"I'm with the kitty, we turn our backs on him, Fangs is gonna rip us all new exhaust ports"

Optimus sighed. They'd been at this for megacycles. Cheetor and Black Arachnia were dead against allowing Dinobot to join them. Rhinox hadn't said much, which was to be expected. And no one had been particularly surprised that Silverbolt was all for giving him a chance. The problem was he was so strong only Optimus, Cheetor and Black Arachnia could guarantee being able to stand up to him in a fight. If they accepted him and he attacked Rhinox, Rattrap or Silverbolt, there was a good chance he'd kill them. But Optimus couldn't forget that Dinobot had refused Megatron's direct order, something he had never done before. And it wouldn't be the first time they had taken this kind of risk. Turning to Rhinox he said, "Rhinox, you've been pretty quiet about all this".

The rhino seemed to be gathering his thoughts, then he said, "There's a lot going on here none of us know about. I wanna find out what happened with him on the Nemesis, before we event begin to consider the options".

"I would be happy to understand it myself"

They turned to see Dinobot, in beast mode, followed by Rattrap with his blaster pointed at the saurian. Optimus looked at the blaster for a second, not surprised to see it, but not happy either, before turning to the white transmetal, "Dinobot, before we decide what has to be done with you, we need to know why".

"Why? Why did I betray Megatron? I….I am not sure. After Rampage died, I-I began to feel different, have memories that were not my own. I believe that….the other Dinobot's mind has somehow merged with my own. It is all still confusing. But why betray Megatron? I think, my honour could not allow me to do otherwise".

Honour. That word attracted everyone's attention, well nearly everyone. Black Arachnia had never really known Dinobot, and only had an inkling about what honour meant to him. But the others…..Optimus turned to Rattrap, "Rattrap, please take Dinobot to empty quarters. Dinobot, I'll have to ask you to stay there until you're sent for".

The raptor merely nodded, and turned to leave, followed by Rattrap, who could be heard muttering against the injustice of it all.

Rhinox looked at the others, "Well, there's an eye opener".

Black Arachnia gave a short, sharp laugh, "Eye opener? All we got was some slag about honour, and him being reincarnated or something".

Silverbolt lid his hand on her shoulder, "Dearest, you can not be expected to understand. To a warrior like Dinobot, there is no higher judge then honour. It commands his every action". Black Arachnia merely smiled, "Any excuse for a corny speech, Bowser?"

Cheetor looked thoughtful, "Silverbolt's right. Only problem is, that's not Dinobot, or….at least not our Dinobot".

Rhinox rubbed his chin, "No, but maybe, in a way, the original really has become a part of this Dinobot".

As the debate continued, Optimus became lost in thought

_We give this predacon a chance, we could be dooming ourselves. And yet, we did the same along time ago, and for all the problem's, I can't say I regret it._

Optimus looked down the passage, where the pair of transmetals had gone down, thinking, perhaps, just perhaps, in a way, an old friend may have come home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dinobot entered the quarters, and looked around him

"This is a maximals excuse for lodgings?"

As Rattrap came in behind he said, "Oh yeah, five star accommodation here, Scales".

"Pitiful, this is hardly a room for a warrior, although I suppose it does for mammalian vermin".

"Was that an insult? Hmm, at least you're loosening up Scales. You want anything, I'll be outside, trying not to sleep". The rodent gave a cheerful salute, and then left Dinobot on his own. The raptor looked around again. A bed, a workstation, and a few items that looked to have no purpose. He walked over to look at them, and saw to his surprise, a sword, which was slowly rotating, and the hide of an animal, the scent revealed it to be a raptor's.

"Dinobot, terrorize"

Transforming he picked up the sword and looked t it. Yes, he knew it...it had belonged to him….no it had been Dinobot's….he was merely Dinobot's replacement. That fact was emphasised by the fact his claws had trouble holding the weapon, it was unsteady in his grasp.

_Hmm, so the warrior can no longer pick up a sword…….._

The thought saddened him, yet it was not as if he had ever held a sword before. His claws were his weapons, they were superior to the sword, and yet, his memories showed a time when it had been an extension of himself. Not to be able to wield it felt like he had been handicapped in some way. Placing the sword back where he'd found it, he walked over to the bed. For a moment, he considered using it, then reconsidered, transforming to beast mode, he curled up on the floor, and as his eyes closed, his mind was full of doubts. Doubts both of himself, and of his future……..

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Megatron landed and transformed to robot mode. Behind him, Inferno touched down, dropping Quickstrike in the process.

"Dang it, ya don't have to be so rough with the landing, Rocket Butt".

"If you would prefer, drone, I will release you from the air next time".

"I'd like to see ya try, ya-"

"Enough! We have important matters to deal with then your petty bickering."

The pair suddenly looked very nervous, and shut up instantly. Megatron glanced back at them for a moment before starting forward. The others hurried after him. For few minutes, there was silence, then Inferno said, "Royalty, why have you brought u here. Surely we should be searching for a new colony".

"Ah, Inferno, always concerned with matters. I have already selected our new, uh, colony. Once this errand is done, we shall go and prepare it, yes. However, we will need extra hands for the task. We are here to fetch those hands."

Inferno looked confused, as did Quickstrike, but both decided not to push their leader. After another few minutes Megatron suddenly stopped in front of a rock wall. He flipped up a panel on his arm, and entered some sort of code. The rock wall shimmered, then dissolved in front of them. As Megatron entered, Quickstrike and Inferno looked at each other before hurrying after him. Inside, there was a cavern full of equipment. On the ground, there were numerous fossils. And in the centre…..four stasis pods.

"Say, Boss, what's going on here".

"It's quite simple Quickstrike. Not long after the stasis pods crashed to earth, I went on a little…..scavenger hunt. I managed to obtain these four active pods. Rather then activating them, I brought them here and established this dampening equipment. You see after I lost Terrorsaur and Scorponok, I was forced to spare Black Arachnia, for want of troops. I decided never to be put in that position again…no. With these pods, I had the necessary replacements, should one of my soldiers be foolish enough", he suddenly swung round and dropped his face to Qucikstrike's, "To betray me!"

The fuzor backed up spluttering, "B-But Boss, I-I thought we'd gotten past that, ya know, you'd forgiven, forgotten".

Megatron laughed, "Don't worry Quickstrike, this aren't to replace you". He turned to face the pods, "Oh, and for the record, I neither forgive nor forget, no".

For a moment all that could be heard was Quickstrike's knees shaking.

"So..so Boss, what 're all them bones for, couldn't you just scan any animal, like ya always do".

Megatron bent down and began to activate the pods' control panels, "Indeed, but I must admit, I've had my fill of insects, arachnids and crustaceans. I'm in the mood for some nice, reptilian company. These bones are from prehistoric reptiles, and a crocodile I…..encountered". Looking up from the panel, he gestured at Inferno, "Fetch me that chip on the console over there Inferno".

The ant saluted and hurried over to fetch it. Returning he handed the chip to Megatron, "My Queen, what is this chip for".

Megatron grimaced at the name, but decided to let it go this time, "This chip is something very valuable. During one of Tarantulas's repair cycles, I downloaded a large amount of data from him. This chip contains all his scientific knowledge, with none of that treacherous spider's personality".

Megatron inserted the chip, then stood away. "Computer, activate stasis pods, and begin DNA scan".

A yellow beam emerged from each pod, and began to rotate. After a few seconds the beam deactivated

_**DNA scan complete. DNA codes accepted. Formatting Protoforms. Formatting complete. Protofroms, activating.**_

With a hiss the pods opened. Four hulking forms emerged. From the pod Megatron had inserted the chip, a powerfully built, blue and white transmetal dinosaur emerged. It had a short frill, covered with spikes, and a single long horn on its nose. Beside it, a red and black transmetal reptile, with a lizard like body, and a large sail from its back. From the third pod came what looked like a walking transmetal tank with a long tail that ended in a club, and spiky armour cover its back. Finally a silver crocodile joined the other new transformers. They each glanced at each, before looking at the three waiting predacons. Finally, the spiked dinosaur turned to Megatron, "Who the slag are you?"

"I? I m your new Leader."

The lizard like one laughed, "Leader? Why should any of us follow you?"

He got a sort quick answer as Megatron transformed, wrapped his tail around the transmetal's neck and slammed him against the wall. He brought his head in close, and said in a sweet voice, "Because, my dear-"

Struggling for air, the transmetal managed to gasp, "S-Sailback"

"Sailback, yes. Because my dear Sailback, I made you what you are today. And to disobey me would force me to", hid tail tightened its grip, "**_UN_**make you. Are we clear?"

Sailback nodded, his throat to tight to peak

"Excellent, we have an understanding, yyeesss".

Turning to face the others, without even glancing back, Megatron hurled Sailback towards the far wall, where he hit with a powerful thump. He groggily got to his feet, and crawled over to the rest.

"Are there any other questions you need answering?" The looks on the new predacons faces told him there most definitely wasn't. "Excellent, now before we continue on towards our new base, perhaps you three should introduce yourselves, yes".

The three glanced at each other, then decided it was best not to keep him waiting.

"Styracosword, Megatron".

"Hardrock, Megatron"

"Deinocon, Megatron"

Megatron noted that the last voice was female, and smiled, "Yes, charming to meet you all. Now, we are heading out. We will be going to our new base". He turned to leave, "Oh, and Sailback, pull yourself together, or do I need to remind you to hurry?"

Sailback needed no more encouragement. He managed to shake himself back to life, and hurried out with the others, to follow the red dragon.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The control console began to beep. Rhinox examined the screen, and from he look on his face, Optimus could tell he wasn't happy. Rhinox pulled back and turned to his leader, "We got a problem Optimus. It's picking up energy readings. They look predacon, problem is they don't match any we've got on record".

"New predacon signals, hmm, Rhinox, I want you to contact Black Arachnia, and Rattrap, and-", he paused for moment, considering, "and I want you to get Dinobot here as well".

Rhinox looked Optimus in the optic, "You sure about this?"

"We've got to take the chance sooner or later".

Rhinox nodded, and sent out the calls

The three transformers stood in the control room, facing Optimus. The giant maximal looked at the three for a few moments before speaking

"Rhinox is picking up some strange energy readings. They're predacon, but don't match any on our database. I want the three of you to go out to the co-ordinates, and see what you can find out what's going on".

Black Arachnia looked shocked at the orders, "The three of us. You mean you want us to take Fang long?"

"That's exactly what I mean. And there's no point in arguing. It's an order now get moving".

The she-spider gave him a look that might have wilted flowers, converted to beast mode then hurried towards the exit. The other two followed suit. As they left, Optimus heard Rattrap say, very quietly "We're all gonna die…".

Rhinox and Optimus looked at each other for a moment, before returning their attention to the console.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rattrap started complaining about ten cycles out of the base.

"Why we gotta move so slow. We could get there in half the time if you'd just do as you told".

"Sorry Cheese-lips, this girl doesn't ride the rodent express".

Rattrap had wanted to carry her in vehicle mode, but she'd point blank refused, and now the three were running in beast mode, closing in on the signal. As the two continued to squabble, Dinobot tried to keep his mind on the mission. What had once been a simple task, was proving a chore. The rodent's constant banter was wearing on his nerves, and he wanted nothing more then to tell him to shut up. But he didn't want to antagonise anyone, not yet, not when his future was so unsure. Unfortunately he had to answer, when Rattrap called his name.

"Yo, Dinobot, your being awful quiet. Afraid your gonna cry, this could be a touching reunion".

The rodent had just pushed the dinosaur's patience to breaking point, "What I am afraid of, vermin, is missing signs of what we're looking for, because you won't shut that infernal mouth of yours!"

Black Arachnia seemed about ready to snap at him, but Rattrap beat her to it. "Don't think just cause Optimus is willing to trust you, I am. I've had my fill of turn coat preds".

"And I have had my fill of your constant yapping, which you will find hard to do when I bite that worthless mouth of yours off!"

"Oh yeah, try it, Lizard Lips"

Dinobot was about to snap back, but Black Arachnia cut in, "Alright, enough. With you two bickering, the predacons could be right on top of us and we'd never hear them. Now shut up the pair of you!"

The two glared at each other, but backed down, leaving an extremely exasperated Black Arachnia to wonder who she wanted dead more, the lizard or the mouse. But she was right. With all of the noise from the arguing, they'd never hear an ambush, they were so distracted. But it also meant they didn't see the group of predacons watching from a distance. Megatron had watched the entire affair, and was now growling to himself, causing the others to back away. The dragon stared at the 3 transformers below, in particular the white raptor. He suddenly swung around to face his soldiers.

"There's been a change in plan. Quickstrike, Inferno, you two are going to wait here with me. The rest of you, I think its time to prove how capable you are. You will engage the enemy. And I want them terminated, is that clear?"

The four nodded silently, then waited for Megatron to order the attack. However, he merely glared at them. Suddenly they took the hint and as one hurried down towards the two maximals and the predacon. As they ran Sailback said, sounding worn form his brief confrontation, "That guy is nothing but a pain in the skidplate. Don't see him going to get his claws dirty".

Deinocon smiled, "Wouldn't want him too, handsome fella like him".

Before Sailback could respond Styracosword butted in, "Enough. He is our leader, and I don't think he's the type to accept failure. We get this job done right, we get on his good side, we do it wrong-".

Hardrock finished his sentence, "-we get to see how mad this guy can get"

"Right, now terrorize!"

Transforming in mid run, the predacons opened fire on the unwary group before them.

_**(author's note. Predacon looks. Styracosword is basic robot form, build similar to Terrorsaur, and the dinosaur head forms his left hand. Sailback is lightly built, with his sail positioning its self on his right arm. Hardrock is barrel chested, his armour forms a detachable shield, and his tail forms a mace, Deinocon has the same basic look as pred Black Arachnia, only reptilian. This means no legs on arms, hands, and she has high heels for feet. She has what looks like hair-metallic fibres actually-flowing down her back.)**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rattrap was still complaining to himself, and didn't notice Dinobot stop walking

"Figures, I get stuck with the pair that like to eat tiny mammals".

Black Arachnia clicked her mandibles, "Don't tempt me, I could go for a snack".

"Ya wouldn't dare Webs, it'd upset poor old Bolt. Wouldn't wanna kiss him smelling of—AARRGGHH"

Dinobot had grabbed his tail between his teeth, and hurled the shrieking rat into the air. Black Arachnia swung to face him, hissing, but before she could react, he latched onto one of her legs, and threw her. She landed behind some rocks, falling onto a battered looking Rattrap. The rodent shook himself before yelling, "Stinking pred I knew we couldn't trust-". Suddenly there was the sound of weapons exploding, and Dinobot was hurled through the air, crashing down in front of the maximals.

"What in Cybertron is going on?"

The raptor pulled himself to his feet before answering, "We are under attack. While you were chatting, I heard them approach. I doubt Optimus would want you injured, so I removed you from harm".

"By nearly biting off my tail?"

"Believe me rodent, you were about to lose more then that".

The conversation was interrupted as weapons fire pelted the rocks.

"Boys save it, right now, put on your dancing shoes, Black Arachnia, MAXIMIZE".

"Rattrap, MAXIMIZE"

"Dinobot, TERROIZE"

Pulling out his gun, Rattrap began to fire at the oncoming preds, "Well, at least we know why we don't have these signals on records".

"Indeed vermin, however that is hardly comforting".

"Quit yapping and start blasting, Scales"

Dinobot reared up from behind the rocks, his targeting beam locking on the female. He fired two blasts, catching her in the chest, and knocking her off her feet, but she managed to stand. As the two males fired, Black Arachnia opened her com, "Come in base, we're under attack, there's new preds in town, and they aren't waiting for an invite".

"Black Arachnia, this is Rhinox, we're on our way, be there soon"

"Trust me, soon isn't soon enough".

Styracosword had hoped to catch them off guard, but the raptor was good

_Hmm, maybe there's gonna be a good fight after all_

As they continued to pound the rocks with weapons fire, he moved slowly in, dodging the blasts from the rat. His nose horn flipped down, forming a blade, and he continued to close, hoping to take them out at close range.

Meanwhile, Dinobot had had enough, "Vermin, I will engage the enemy".

"What, hold it what are ya gonna-"

The raptor leaped over the rock, and charged.

"Crazy, slagging…..We're all gonna die!"

Black Arachnia's eyes glowed as she said, "Speak for yourself, mousie, this girl isn't done yet".

Behind them rocks began to rise. Soon they were high in the air, and rained down on the predacons. As they shifted their fire to eliminate the projectiles, Rattrap and Black Arachnia jumped out and followed Dinobot. The raptor had closed the distance in the mean time and swung his claw down at Styracosword, who barely managed to block.

_He's so strong, I can barely hold him off_

With a snarl, Dinobot's other claw sung down, but Styracosword managed to twist away. He stabbed down with his blade, but it was swatted to the side.

"You fight well, but you are nothing more then a green warrior".

"I'm green huh? Let's see what colour you change, skull face!"

Styracosword leapt back and fired, the blast catching the raptor in the chest, but didn't knock him. He responded with a close range blast of his own, which sent the predacon flying.

"Hardly worth my time"

With out turning, he swung his tail, knocking Hardrock off his feet, stopping his attempted sneak attack. Dinobot roared as he kicked the predacon, then lifted him, and hurled him after his comrade.

Meanwhile, Rattrap was going toe to toe with Sailback. The reptiles fin had a chain on it, which revved up, and was being used as a saw. Rattrap managed to dodge a few blows, but one managed to catch his left arm, shredding circuitry, rendering it immobile.

"Sorry rat, looks like you just got caught in a trap".

"Hey fossil face, here's a tip", Rattrap's whip wrapped its self around Sailback's normal arm. He tugged and yanked him off his feet, pulling him to Rattrap, who brought his knee up to connect with his chin. As the reptile crumpled, Rattrap grinned, "Don't ever try and trap this rat".

Black Arachnia was having a harder time of it. Deinocon was matching her move for move.

"Not bad for the new girl".

"I was going to say not bad for the old one".

The spider bristled and tried for a round house kick, but the croc grabbed her leg and pushed her back, bringing her own leg up to connect with her back. But she was met by Black Arachnia's arm, the blades on her hands slashing her leg. Black Arachnia landed on her feet, looking tired, but smiling, as was Deinocon.

From his vantage point Megatron observed the battle. It had started well, but thanks to Dinobot, and the vermin, three of the four Predacons were in bad shape, one unconscious and two mangled.

"Hmm, they do not seem to be doing as well as could be hoped, no".

He suddenly heard an engine, and turned to see Optimus approaching, with Silverbolt, Rhinox and Cheetor.

"We have no time to fight all the maximals". He opened a com link and yelled, "All predacons fall back, we have more important affairs, yess".

Deinocon looked pouty, "And this was just getting good. Have to finish this later babe".

With that she turned tail and ran, followed by a groggy looking Hardrock and Styracosword, Hardrock carrying Sailback. Dinobot and Rattrap stood beside her as they watched them retreat.

"Cowards. Have they no honour, retreating at the first sign of opposition".

"Yeah, but give 'em credit, Chopperface, means their brighter then most preds. What?"

Dinobot had suddenly looked at him in an odd way. But instead of answering, the raptor shook his head and stood off to the side as Optimus and the others arrived.

_Chopperface….a name which should mean so little. But, now I find, it means a great deal._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the battered predacons walked in silence Megatron thought back on the fight. Dinobot had been a key to the maximals victory. Merely another reminder that reviving that traitor was a mistake. But no matter, he would be dealt with, along with the maximals

"H-Hey, Boss. Your gonna want to see this".

The dragon looked up to see what Quickstrike was pointing at. He smiled to himself

_Ah, our new base, at last_

In front of him, like a great black stone wall, rose the still smouldering wreckage of the Nemesis.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dinobot come here".

The raptor reluctantly approached. Black Arachnia and Rattrap had been talking to the maximals for a number of cycles. Dinobot supposed they were complaining about the bites. He reluctantly stood before the maximal leader.

"Dinobot, these two told me what happened. All I can say is……well done"

The shock on the raptor's face sent a ripple of laughter through the group. Optimus raised his hand, and it faded away.

"A long time ago, I made the decision to trust a predacon, whose first words to me were a challenge. That predacon became a dear friend, and a great hero. Today, I do the same. Dinobot, I hereby request that you join the maximals".

Dinobot was shocked. He looked at the faces before him. Rhinox stood with a smile on his face, Cheetor beside him was nodding. Silverbolt, with his hand resting on Black Arachnia's shoulder looked ecstatic and even Rattrap had a small grin. He finally looked back at Optimus.

"I-I am honoured"

"Good, now that's out of the way, you've got to do one final thing", Optimus smiled at the smaller transformer, "You'll need to change your activation code".

The raptor smiled as for a few brief seconds, his optics went dark

_**Activation code change accepted**_

Optimus smiled, and the maximals converted to beast mode, as the seven of them headed home

_**Next Episode: Spider's threads**_

_**Megatron and the predacons settle into the Nemesis, and while Megatron begins his latest scheme, someone else is setting a plan in motion**_

_Well there's episode 1. Everyone please read and review, and tell me how you feel. Also, in case some of you aren't sure, Styracosword, Hardrock and Sailback are a styracosaurus, ankylosaurus and dimetrodon respectively._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
